Baking With Nate
by LittleRedOne
Summary: It looked as if all her baking utensils and ingredients had exploded around the room. Nitchie.


**A/N:**This is three of five Christmas fics I'm writing for LaPaige. This started as one thing, and turned out totally different. I happen to like this though so I'm okay with that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

Mitchie woke up fully refreshed and in a great mood. She'd been out late with Caitlyn the night before and with a glance at the alarm clock knew Nate had let her sleep in. She took her time in getting ready for the day, enjoying the spray of hot water in the shower and browsing through her closet. Remembering that she planned to spend the day baking all sorts of cookies, she put on a pair of light jeans and stole a white v-neck shirt out of Nate's closet, tossing it on over a white camisole.

By the time she made it down to the kitchen she was having a great morning. She was humming when she came across the sight of their kitchen and abruptly stopped. Flour all over the kitchen surfaces, bowls, spoons, spatulas, measuring cups, basically anything you need for baking spread on her counter tops and one new husband with flour all over himself and his hands in the mixing bowl before him, the spoon laying in two pieces on the counter.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, walking into the kitchen. It looked as if all her baking utensils and ingredients had exploded around the room.

"Making cookies," he grinned. She knew she was going to regret the next question.

"And why exactly are your hands in the dough?"

"I broke the spoon!" he said proudly.

"Riiight," she nodded. "And you couldn't have used a new one?"

"Didn't want to break another," he shrugged. His face split into another grin. "And this way's more fun!"

"Nate," she giggled. "You don't dive hands first into cookie dough. What kind are you making anyways?"

"Cut-outs!"

"Oh, those are my favorite! Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were out late, you needed sleep."

"Well why didn't you wait for me?" she pouted.

"I wanted to be able to surprise you," he ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't work out too well."

Mitchie burst out laughing as Nate's hand fell back to his side. Now, along with the sprinkles of flour all over him, he had pieces of dough stuck randomly in his hair.

"What?" he frowned.

"Have you seen a mirror lately babe?" He shook his head no. "You're a mess."

"Can't be worse then the kitchen," he chuckled.

"About that. You'll be cleaning up correct?"

"Aw Mitch, what fun's that?"

"If you don't I have to."

"Or we could just leave it till Caitlyn comes over again," he shrugged. "You know she'd clean it, she's a neat freak."

"Nate! You can't expect Caitlyn to come clean up after your mess!"

"Well my wife won't."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What! You won't!" he defended, turning back to his cookies. Mitchie watched as he shoved his hands back in the dough.

"Ew! Nate!"

"What?"

"You just shoved your hands in the dough."

"We went over that sweetie. I broke the spoon remember? Do you need more sleep or something?"

"I don't need more sleep," she snapped. "But I do need new dough."

"Why? I'm doing a great job with this dough."

"Babe, you just stuck your hands in your hair and back in the bowl with out washing them. Who would want to eat those cookies?"

"Jason," he shrugged.

"That's just disgusting."

"Oh come on Mitchie, it's not like I don't wash my hair."

"That doesn't matter! How would you feel if you were eating a cookie and came across a piece of Shane's hair or something?" Nate made a gagging motion and Mitchie smirked. "Not so fun is it?"

"Fine. We'll throw it out and start over. I was just trying to be helpful."

"Wash your hands and you can help me with this batch if you want."

Half hour later found Mitchie rolling out dough on the counter as her and Nate cut shapes out. Mitchie had to continually slap Nate's hand away as he reached in the bowl, trying to snack on some dough.

"That'll make you sick you know."

"I don't get sick. Getting sick is for girls and babies."

"Really?" she laughed. "So what about two weeks ago when you were laying in bed with the flu? Were you a girl or a baby then?"

"A baby, I'm always your baby," he grinned leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"You live for those kinds of answers."

"That I do," she nodded. "But still."

Nate grinned and went back to making cutouts, no longer trying to eat the dough.

"You know," he said casually. "I wouldn't mind doing this with you every year. It can be a new tradition."

"Our first tradition," Mitchie grinned.

"Yup," he nodded. "We're married now. We get to make all sorts of new traditions."

"I'd like that," she smiled. "And I know another tradition we can start."

"What's that?"

"This," Mitchie grinned, chucking a handful of flour at his face.

"That's how you want to play?" he grinned, grabbing his own handful and throwing it at her. She moved in time to miss it in the face, but it hit her shirt.

"That's okay," she smirked. "I'm wearing your shirt anyways."

"Hey!" he protested.

"Like you care."

"I'd care much more if you weren't wearing it," he winked.

"We've got a lot of cookies to make before _any_ clothing starts to come off."

"You're no fun," he pouted.

She laughed, unaffected by his pout. "Put these in the oven will you?"

After many, many more cutouts and an unfortunate accident involving Nate and the oven they were finally finished baking. Mitchie was trying to find a clean surface in her kitchen when Nate snaked his arms around her waist.

"We're done baking," he mumbled in her ear.

"Yes," she nodded. "We are."

"Don't you think we should get out of these clothes now?" he asked holding her tighter.

"Oh absolutely," she nodded.

"Excellent," he grinned back, pulling her in for a long kiss.

When she pulled back she smirked at him. "I'd hate to get food coloring on your white shit, and we've got a lot of cookies to frost before we're done."

She laughed as his face fell to a frown.

"Mitchie!" he whined.

"I suppose we should let the cookies cool a bit before we start to frost them."

"Oh, definitely," he nodded, perking back up instantly.

"Well if you really think so…"

"I do," he grinned, readjusting his grip so he was now carrying her. "So let's go get out of these messy, messy clothes."

The only response that could be heard was her laughter and squealing as he made his way up the stairs with her.

* * *

**A/N:** Paige, I hope you liked this one too. I definitely did. Everyone else thanks a ton for reading! Happy Holidays!


End file.
